


some day my prince will come

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jamie is late to his niece's birthday party and is greeted by the hottest guy he's ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



There was very little Jamie liked being less than being late, especially for his own niece’s birthday party. To be fair he wasn’t to blame in the least, it was all Jordie’s fault. The idiot had taken longer to get ready than was actually possible and come out looking just like he had before. Lord knows what he’d done for the thirty minutes in the bathroom. 

“If Jess asks I’m telling her that you don’t love her as much as I do,” Jamie groused when they finally turned onto their sister’s road. It was full to the brim with cars and he was even more annoyed that he had to walk in the freezing cold December air to get to the door. 

There was a sign on it that said ‘Don’t knock, can’t hear! Come on in!’

He opened the door and was met with a cacophony of kids voices, shrill and loud and giddy. A blur went in front of him and then, with little preparation, he had a wily five-year-old in his arms. Thankfully he’d spent the better part of the last eight years of his life with kids being flung at him so he caught her without dropping her. 

“Hey birthday girl,” he said, brushing her hair out of her face and trying his best not to actually tear up. He wasn’t that emotional after all, just… He remembered this little being as a tiny six-pound baby, not a human who was beaming up at him. 

Jess giggled and ducked her head. “I’m a princess, Uncle Jam, I’m a PRINCESS.” 

“You’ve always been a princess, Jessica Leigh,” he said, kissing one of her cheeks. 

“What she’s saying,” came a voice out of nowhere and he looked up to see … one of the hottest men he’d ever seen in his entire life. In the ugliest outfit ever. “Is that she has been formally crowned as a princess.” 

He couldn’t be a dad. He couldn’t be a dad. There is no way he could be a dad. He looked like he was _years_ younger than Jamie, he couldn’t be a dad. Plus like, what self-respecting wife would let their husband walk out in an outfit like that. Right? 

“Prince Charming,” the guy said, winking and put his hand out. It took an embarrassingly long amount of time for him to connect with the fact that he was _introducing himself_. And he had had some sort of distant memory of his sister saying something about Cinderella and Prince Charming… 

“This is my Uncle Jammy!” Jess said happily, filling the gap of Jamie’s silence. 

Prince Charming cocked an eyebrow. “Jammy?” 

Jamie blushed a little. “Jamie. I’m _Jamie._ Her brother couldn’t figure that out… so Jammy it is.” 

“You think you have it bad, my parents named me after a trait.” 

Jamie laughed possibly too loud, well, definitely too loud as Jordie smacked his shoulder from behind and pushed him in through the door, directly towards Prince Charming. He felt his whole body blush, but thankfully Jess was between them, acting as a buffer. 

“We were just going to have our first dance,” Prince Charming said. 

“Wh-what?” 

Jess wriggled out of his arms and landed on the floor. “I get to dance with the PRINCE, Jammy. Prince _Charming_. Luke is dancing with Cinderella…” 

Prince Charming nodded and looked like he was about to say something when Jess took his hand and arm and pulled, hard, towards the main room. He shrugged and waved over his shoulder with a huge smile. Jamie could almost hear one of his teeth make the little ‘ping’ of perfection. 

“Oh Jammy,” Jordie laughed in his ear. “You aren’t having naughty thoughts about the Prince, now are you?” 

He turned around and glared at his brother. “Remember I live in the same apartment and you are a deep sleeper, Beardy.” 

Jordie put his hand up and stroked his beloved beard. “Come on, he was giving you the look.”

“You have shitty gaydar,” Jamie said dolefully. His gaydar wasn’t exceptional in itself, but his brother’s was the worst. 

“Where the h-e-double hocky sticks have you two been?” Jenny came out, handing Jamie a squirmy infant. “I’m going to kill you both later. Now come on, Jords, you’re running the camera for the dance.” 

He never got why he was the defacto baby holder, but he didn’t particularly mind. Especially when they were sleeping, which he had NO IDEA how this kid was sleeping because there was not an ounce of quiet around him. He leaned down and bumped his nose with his nephew. 

“What’s up Graham?” 

The two month old was distinctly silent. He gently walked, swinging the baby back and forth, down the hallway, hoping, maybe to catch a glimpse of the dance. And maybe Prince Charming as well. He was allowed to _look_ at very least. 

He stopped every few steps to make sure the noise level checked out with the baby so by the time he got there the dance was halfway over. Either way it was pretty precious. Jess had on a Cinderella dress, something he missed in the four seconds he got to see her, and a large gaudy crown on. She was standing on Prince Charming’s feet while they went around in huge circles. It was… a little too cute for him to handle for a moment. Not even to mention the huge smile on the Prince’s face. He caught the Prince’s eye one more time and smiled. The prince’s smile got even wider and he twirled Jess in a large twirl. She giggled. 

The song ended and after a cute dip Jess jumped into the unprepared Prince’s arms. He didn’t drop her, so good on him, but he looked like the wind was knocked out of him a little.

Pictures were taken, tons and tons of pictures. He’d never seen two people forced to smile at so many cell phones when it wasn’t a wedding. It was fun to see the kids reactions to the two ‘celebrities’. One little boy seemingly hit on Cinderella and the Prince fake pouted… it was ridiculously cute. 

At one point Graham started to root at his chest looking for milk, and he had to inform him that there was nothing to he could do to solve that problem. He found his sister who looked a little flustered. She handed him a check and asked if he could lead them in the cake cutting and pay Cinderella. He nodded, he couldn’t fail at that. Plus, you know. Cake was good. 

The kids were still crowding the poor costumed folks so he announced the cake and they all giddily ran to the kitchen. Prince Charming mouthed ‘thank you’ and Jamie _blushed_ because even at 28 he was still basically 15. Cinderella led the song, which was good as singing wasn’t his strong suit and Jess instantly smashed a cupcake into her face. 

He pointed at Jenny’s husband and pointed at Jess with a smile and thumbs up cause that wasn’t something he didn’t have to clean up. Score one for Jamie. 

There was a rushed goodbye to the Prince and Cinderella, a lot of hugs (Jamie had to laugh that the Prince ended up with sparkling pink frosting on his white jacket) and even a few tears from kids who wanted them to stay. He tried to act as a friendly bouncer to keep the kids away as he walked them back to the front door and out onto the patio. 

“Thanks for coming,” Jamie said, handing the check over to Cinderella. “The kids seemed to love you…” 

“It was fun,” Cinderella said, and to speak to her acting skills she seemed pretty genuine. She turned first and headed towards the car. The Prince hesitated for a second and looked at the ground to scratch at the back of his head. 

“Your niece is pretty cute Jammy,” he teased. 

Jamie smiled. She totally was. “I can take no credit for that, but I’ll pass it along to my sister.”

“Tell her her brother’s pretty cute as well,” Prince Charming looked up, face red either from the cold or a blush he couldn’t quite tell. It took a second for him to parse the sentence together but when he did he could feel his own face warm. 

“Might _not_ actually tell my sister that,” Jamie said and the Prince laughed. 

From a small Prius, Cinderella honked the horn and leaned out. “Come on Ty, we have another party in an hour.” 

“Once second!” he called out. 

“JUST GIVE HIM YOUR DAMN NUMBER.” 

The Prince, or Ty?, closed his eyes and muttered something before he looked back at him. “Hi, I’m Tyler.” 

“Jamie…” he reintroduced himself, smile plastered on his face. 

Tyler handed him a piece of paper and waited a second. The horn honked again. 

“Gotta go,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Jamie looked down at the paper and a second later Jamie felt a kiss on his cheek. By the time he looked up Tyler was almost in the car. 

*

By the time he got the chance to pull his phone out to put the number in the phone he was lying on his sister’s Lazy Boy looking at a wreck of a house and holding Graham again. There were still kids lingering about, which baffled him. How much energy do five year olds HAVE? 

“JAMIE: _So, Tyler huh? There goes the illusion. I really thought you were Prince Charming._ ” 

He waited a little bit, staring at his phone. He looked at the clock and tried to figure out if whatever party Tyler was at could be done by then. He looked at Graham who was curled up on his chest breathing heavily. 

“Uncle Jammy is really bad at this, Graham. Don’t tell anyone.” 

The baby sighed in his sleep and Jamie’s phone vibrated. 

“TYLER: _Dude, who says I’m NOT Prince Charming? I have to have a first name, right?_ ” 

“JAMIE: _It was Henry. His first name was Henry._ ”

“TYLER: _Dude, you’re like a Disney dork, aren’t you? And I thought you couldn’t be cuter_ ” 

Jamie couldn’t help but put a hand to his mouth to cover his smile. 

“CALLED IT!” Jordie’s booming voice came from the couch and startled Jamie which startled Graham and Jamie glared at him. 

“Jordie, _baby_ ,” he pointed at Graham whose eyes were open but no tears thankfully. 

“Jamie _dear_... you said I had a sh--- bad gaydar. That smile on your face says something else….” 

Luke, who was watching TV beside Jordie turned to his Uncle. “What’s a Gaydar?” 

His phone buzzed again. 

“TYLER: _I have to get changed, but you free for a drink tonight?_ ” 

Jamie turned to Jordie, who was having an interesting conversation with his nephew, who no doubt was learning way more than an 8-year-old needed to. But that was Jenny’s problem. “Dude, congrats on guessing right, you’re taking an Uber.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely off of a child's birthday party I went to yesterday and betaed by the lovely and amazing LuciFern. <3 (No there was no Prince Charming but you know, Anna was pretty damn cute.)


End file.
